


RED

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: *Republished & Revised*ONESHOT. Crossover- Levi x AkashiLevi yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi bersama Survey Corps mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama beberapa hari. Tak ada yang tahu kapan sang kapten akan terbangun lagi.Di sisi lain, di masa yang berbeda ribuan tahun kemudian, Akashi Seijurou murid SMA elit Rakuzan mendapati seorang laki-laki di kamarnya, yang tak lain Levi dalam bentuk manusia berbeda dimensi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anaan Prakoso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anaan+Prakoso).



> *REPUBLISH*  
> First Published at: 2016-09-29
> 
> Title: RED | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: Levi*Akashi | Rating: R18 | Genres: M/M Slash, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Modified Canon, Crossover | Total Words: 11.600
> 
> ©2016 - Author/Creator: Aratte  
> Illustrated by Aoshouki  
> Requsted by Anaan Prakoso  
> Main Idea: Anaan Prakoso
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Anaan Prakoso and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction.  
> Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> RED is published online in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte
> 
> Warnings & Notes: Levi*Akashi Explicit Sexual Content, Ritual Sex.  Setiap plot, adegan, dan konten cerita RED ditulis sesuai permintaan perikues.

Para hantu bergerak seperti kumbang.

Terbang mendesis dengan bunyi kepakan nyaring di telinga. Mungkin lebih mudah mengumpamakannya dengan nyamuk, walau tak seberisik nyamuk. Mereka halus, bersuara, melayang atau berjalan sesukanya. Namun cukup sering mengganggu sehingga gemas rasanya tangan ingin menepuk.

Akashi Seijurou sudah terbiasa melihat mereka sejak kecil.

Matanya mengerjap heterokromatis pada saat ia melakukan kontak dengan sosok-sosok tak kasat itu. Kau bisa melihat mereka di mana-mana. Di atas maupun di bawah pohon. Rebah di samping guling tidurmu. Di belakang pintu kamarmu. Di gim sekolahmu. Ikut melompat bersama saat kau bermain basket. Jumlah mereka bisa lebih banyak dari manusia yang kasat.

Semasa kecil Akashi menyebut mereka hantu penasaran, dan saat dewasa kini ia sebut domba tersesat.

Mengapa domba tersesat? Sebab mereka bergentayang penasaran oleh urusan duniawi yang belum terselesaikan. Akashi harus mengalih pandang atau berpura-pura tidak melihat saat berpapasan di tepi jalan. Harus mengatup rahang rapat-rapat dan mengunci indera pendengaran supaya tidak mendengarkan rintihan. Bola basket di tangan mesti dilambung sekerasnya untuk dapat meredam kegilaan itu.

Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh mereka bila ia bisa melihat.

Bila ketahuan, domba-domba tersesat akan mengejarnya, menarik ujung celananya memohon pertolongan. Saat itu terjadi, Akashi lebih sering berpura-pura tidak mendengar, atau menjelma raja singa sehingga domba-domba akan takluk. Tak bisa, kau atau makhluk apa pun, mengadu derajat dengan Akashi yang absolut. Walau beberapa dari mereka tidak mudah dibuat bertekuk lutut.

Salah satunya adalah sosok ini; pria yang mengaku eks tentara Jerman dari masa silam, masa yang kelam ketika makhluk-makhluk berukuran lebih besar dari gedung pencakar langit eksis.

Peristiwa ini terjadi sekembalinya Akashi dari Kanada, ketika ayahnya memilihkan rumah baru untuknya tinggal selama di Jepang.

Rumah yang besar dan megah, namun tidak lebih spektakuler daripada salah satu penghuni tak kasat di dalamnya.

Ruh ini adalah, dalam seumur hidupnya, sosok pertama yang mampu membuat Akashi menoleh, melihat, dan terjerat. Berselaras dalam dunianya yang serbamerah.

 

* * *

 

**Part 1: Domba Tersesat**

 

Kyoto menjelang malam menampakkan wujud langit yang kelam, tanpa awan dan bintang.

Limosin Akashi mengantarkannya ke depan gerbang rumah megah bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan. Taman berair mancur dan lumut yang mengisi dinding batu. Kaca jendela besar beraksen tudor. Rumah itu berdiri di tengah kompleks lingkungan elite dan pusat bisnis di Kyoto, rumah yang cukup menarik mata, yang sebelumnya diarsitekturi dan dihuni seorang seniman berdarah Jerman. Sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun sampai menjadi aset keluarga Akashi.

Turun dari mobil, Akashi diserbu dingin pada tengkuk. Sensasi yang hanya terjadi bila kau melangkah pada arena yang dipenuhi domba tersesat. Rumah itu bukan hanya besar tapi penuh dengan penghuni tak kasat.

Satu-satunya yang bagus dari rumah itu adalah lapangan basket pribadi di samping taman bunga tak terawat, yang oleh ayahnya menjadi hadiah kecil bagi Akashi selama bersekolah di Jepang.

Saat berjalan melewati taman, seseorang sedang bermain basket di lapangan pribadinya. Wanita ini adalah sekretaris pribadi ayahnya. Lancang sekali mencobai lapangan itu ketika pemiliknya sedang tak ada. Saat Akashi muncul, wanita itu menjatuhkan bola dan membungkuk. Akashi membalas senyum memandangnya—senyum separuh tulus yang tak mencapai matanya.

Pelayan pribadi menyeret koper Akashi ke ruang tengah. Domba-domba bergentayang tak tentu arah, ada yang merangkak, ada yang melayang, beberapa menembus tubuh si pelayan pribadi.

"Adakah yang kau butuhkan, Seijurou- _sama_?"

 _Ada_ , Akashi ingin menjawab. _Seandainya kau bisa tolong usir para domba penasaran ini. Mengapa mereka begitu banyak._

"Tolong letakkan koperku di kamar," katanya.

Sekretaris pribadi datang dengan map—dia telah bosan bermain basket rupanya. "Seijurou- _sama_ , untuk kontrak yang harus kau tandatangani selama Akashi- _sama_ tak ada—"

"Letakkan saja di ruang kerjaku," katanya.

Sekretaris itu mengangguk, berbalik dengan dengusan sebal sebab diperintah anak SMA. Salah satu domba menubruk tubuh wanita itu. Akashi berkhayal tubuh domba itu memadat sehingga sang sekretaris jatuh dibuatnya.

Bukankah mereka senang menakut-nakuti manusia dengan memindahkan benda atau menggenggamnya ke udara sehingga terlihat melayang? Beberapa golongan hantu berkasta tinggi dapat menyentuh manusia.

Akashi mengejar sekretaris itu. "Aku berubah pikiran, berikan padaku. Kukerjakan malam ini."

Akashi tak sempat melihat sekretaris itu membungkuk lega. Dengan bergegas, map ia bawa menaiki tangga berpilar tua. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari pelayan yang menyeret koper menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Akashi tak perlu diberitahu yang mana kamarnya. Dari rumah ke rumah tak pernah berbeda; selalu kamar pertama yang dapat kau temui pada belokan pertama koridor, terluar namun cukup nyaman baginya untuk berkontemplasi. Yang tak diketahui orang ramai, alasan Akashi memilih kamar semacam itu karena letaknya tidak diminati para domba untuk menumpang tidur. Para domba lebih senang menghuni kamar terujung, yang gelap dan biasanya paling besar, pengap terisolir.

Saat Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya pertama kali, ia langsung disambut sosok tegap, berjubah hijau penuh darah yang berdiri membelakangi.

Bordiran berlambang sayap kebebasan terpatri pada jubah itu. Tanpa angin di dalam kamar, jubah itu tampak berkelebat.

Akashi tergugu sejenak. Sengatan tajam menjalar pada bagian punggungnya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa merinding seperti itu.

Pelayan menyeret koper masuk ke kamar, tak sengaja menembus tubuh hantu itu. Dalam waktu sepersekian sekon, sosok misteri itu langsung menoleh.

Akashi sontak memalingkan mata.

"Saya letakkan di sini, Tuan," kata sang pelayan.

"Baik, terima kasih."

Akashi berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat. Dengan pasti ia segera melintasi hantu berjubah hijau. Biasanya hanya sensasi angin dingin yang muncul, menggelitik bulu halus di sekujur kulit saat kau berjalan menembus tubuh halus. Tak lebih.

Kali ini berbeda.

Sekelumit sentuhan seperti dibelai kain. Ya. Akashi merasakan kain, yang halus-kasar dengan fabrik tebal lembab oleh darah. Sekilas menyapu sisi lengannya. Datang dari jubah hantu misterius yang terus berkelebat ini.

Tak pernah sosok tembus pandang dapat menyenggolnya sesolid itu.

Akashi menoleh tersentak. Ia merasai darah dari kain itu melekat pada sisi lengannya.

Jantung berdetak keras. Akashi mematung.

Sesuara datang berbisik, diembuskan oleh domba lainnya di dalam ruangan itu. Sekalipun ingin mengusili, tak ada yang berani melangkah mendekati Akashi.

Tapi makhluk berjubah hijau ini—hanya dia yang tak sungkan menoleh. Mata hitam tajam menghunjam wajah Akashi dari samping, memerhatikan seolah ingin mengadu absolut dengannya.

Akashi menahan napas.

Sosok itu bergerak, namun tidak mencapainya, malah berbalik menjauh. Tanpa menapak tanah ia melanglang ke sudut ruangan, menghilang di samping meja bulat bervas bunga lili.

Akashi baru bisa mengembuskan napas setelah sosok itu pergi.

Pelayan menepuk pelan meja kerja. "Akashi- _sama_ , semuanya sudah siap. Bila menurutmu kamar ini masih kotor."

"Aku—pindah kamar saja."

"Eh?"

Akashi berbalik keluar kamar.

Di rumah megah berlantai empat itu, Akashi hanya ditemani seorang pelayan, sekuriti, dan tukang kebun. Ketiganya menginap di pondokan kecil belakang rumah.

Akashi dapat melihat pondokan itu dari jendela kamar barunya (ia memilih kamar lain yang berseberangan dengan kamar si hantu berjubah), sehingga ia bisa merasa tenang.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul dua belas malam dan matanya belum bisa terpejam. Bosan menonton televisi di ruang tamu, Akashi mengenakan kasut dan celana olahraga. Bola basket direngkuhnya. Ia turun meniti tangga gelap yang berputar.

Kebiasaan Akashi bila tidak bisa tidur adalah bermain basket.

Di bawah langit malam tak berbintang Akashi menjajah lapangan basket pribadi. Bola ia buat memantul-mantul pada tanah, ia resapi angin dingin yang membelai saat bola itu terempas—sensasi ini mistis, menyejukkan. Kelegaan aneh yang tak bisa dikatakan saat telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan bola.

Berlari ke depan, Akashi _lay up_. Di udara tubuhnya berputar sembari menembak, lalu kakinya mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna.

Samar-samar ia mendengar keriuhan datang dari makhluk tak kasat sekitarnya. Oh, ini lucu, rupanya Akashi punya penonton privat. Para domba pencari ketenangan telah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan mungil menonton permainan basketnya.

Akashi menggiring bola di antara banyak pasang mata mengintai. Pura-pura tak tahu. Ia melakukan tembakan tiga poin dari jauh, membuat para domba malang ini terkesima.

Beberapa domba menonton terlalu rapat di pinggir lapangan, mungkin mencoba ingin ikut bermain, atau mengusili.

Akashi cuek, menggiring bolanya mantap menuju ring. Pada saat yang sama ia melihat sosok berjubah hijau tengah berkibar di bawah ring itu, berdiri menghadang.

Hantu yang sebelumnya ada di kamarnya—

Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu Akashi hilang kendali. Ujung sepatunya berdecit ribut, dan ia menembakkan bola itu sebelum waktunya untuk menghindari bertabrakan dengan tubuh sang hantu

Bola itu memantul pada besi keranjang, gagal masuk, melambung jauh keluar lapangan.

Hantu berjubah hijau itu telah melesat ke pinggir lapangan. Begitu cepatnya. Jubahnya berkibar saat ia berputar, menangkap bola basket itu dengan satu tangan.

Hening.

Akashi mendelik horor.

Sang hantu menggenggam bola itu dengan kedua tangan, mendongak, matanya langsung menembak kepada wajah Akashi.

Sepasang bola mata hitam akhirnya bertemu dengan mata heterokromatis Akashi.

Kontak mata pertama terjalin.

Celaka.

Tidak semestinya Akashi membalas tatapan mata itu. Celakanya ia tak bisa berpaling sekarang.

Sekali kontak mata sudah terjadi, maka pertautan dua alam pun memuntir. Para domba tersesat akan berlari menghambur kepadanya meminta pertolongan untuk mati dengan tenang.

Akashi berdecih, mengeratkan tinju, bersiap bila hantu ini mendekat.

Sosok hantu itu putih transparan, sebagaimana yang lainnya. Berpostur lebih pendek dari Akashi namun padat dengan otot. Wajahnya cukup tua. Usia dua puluhan? Tiga puluhan? Wajahnya bukan orang Jepang, mungkin Jerman, dilihat dari rahangnya yang kukuh dan hidungnya yang prominen.

Anehnya, hantu ini malah diam. Dia memalingkan mata dari Akashi, memandangi bola basket di tangannya, seolah tak percaya ia sedang menyentuh benda itu.

Lalu dengan satu gerakan ligat yang tak kasat, seolah-olah meniru jurus sulap misdireksi Kuroko, sang hantu menembakkan bola itu ke arah ring. Dari luar lapangan yang berjarak jauh. Caranya melempar bola begitu kasual seperti permainan Aomine, namun juga penuh perhitungan seperti Midorima.

Bola itu menerjang udara, lalu melambung sempurna masuk keranjang.

Akashi terhenyak.

"Permainan apa ini?" Suara bariton sang hantu mengedikkan bulu di leher. "Aku melihat wanita itu bermain bola ini di sore hari. Memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang tinggi itu? Barusan pun kau melakukannya sambil berlari-lari. Permainan konyol."

Komentar ganjil itu menggema sebentar, sampai Akashi menoleh lagi.

Hantu itu sudah menghilang.

Akashi menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari. Tak ada tanda-tanda jubah hijau berkelebat. Tak ada tanda domba tersesat ingin menagih pertolongan.

Pertama kalinya terjadi.

Ada sesosok hantu bersitatap dengannya, namun tak terjadi kontak lebih lanjut.

Angin malam bertiup, menegangkan sendi di sekujur tubuhnya. Akashi bergeming di sana.

Hantu yang satu ini mungkin tak tahu Akashi adalah manusia spesial yang bisa melihat dan menolong. Mungkin sang hantu tak minta ditolong.

Bola basket menggelinding dari bawah ring ke pinggir sepatu Akashi. Ia memungutnya.

Menembakkan bola dari luar lapangan dengan presisi yang sempurna, yang barusan itu adalah orang—atau hantu—paling berbakat yang pernah Akashi lihat.

Malam itu Akashi rebah di ranjangnya tanpa bertukar pakaian. Hingga ayam berkokok di sebelah timur pun, matanya masih tak mau berpejam.

* * *

  
**Part 2: Prajurit Terkuat Manusia**

Pagi itu tidak disambut dengan senyap. Seseorang berteriak dari arah ruang tamu, menunjuk-nunjuk kepada benda berlayar datar yang teronggok di luar taman.

Benda tersebut adalah televisi, yang pada malam sebelumnya menyala dengan baik dan Akashi masih sempat menonton sampai lupa mematikannya. Sekarang benda itu sudah berguling jauh dari tempatnya semula, keluar jendela, di antara pot bunga.

Saat Akashi menuruni tangga, karyawan lainnya telah berdiri di ruang utama.

Raut muka mereka sepenuhnya terkejut. Mulut menganga.

"Ada apa?"

Akashi tak perlu mendekat untuk tahu apa masalahnya.

Rumah tua misterius ini terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan seorang pembantu, dan terlalu kotor untuk dihuni dalam jangka panjang. Maka ayahnya mengutus pembantu sejumlah puluhan orang untuk membersihkan rumah sebelum Akashi tiba.

Ingatannya cukup baik untuk tahu saat pertama kali memasuki rumah ini, sudah dibersihkan dengan cara apa pun rumah ini tetap tampak kotor. Meja kerja di kamar barunya pun masih berlapis debu biarpun pelayan pribadi sudah mengelapnya. Tak perlu kau ingatkan pula tentang buruknya taman dekat lapangan basket pribadinya. Tempat itu seperti ditanami rerumput kering di tanah kuburan.

Akashi tahu penyebabnya, sesungguhnya ada makhluk iseng yang senang menyebar debu dan kekotoran di rumahmu. Pernahkah kau merasa demikian? Kau sudah membersihkan rumah setiap hari, tetapi esoknya kotor kembali biarpun lantai itu tidak dilangkahi. Sesungguhnya ada campur tangan dari keisengan para domba.

Rumah tua ini lebih parah lagi. Dengan banyaknya domba berkeliaran, Akashi memilih lebih baik mengekspansi pengeluaran rumah tangga untuk membangun kantor baru, ketimbang membayar pembantu rumah tangga yang percuma melakukan bersih-bersih setiap harinya.

Saat Akashi melangkah mendekati karyawannya, ia hampir terpeleset.

Bukan karena lantai itu becek, tapi karena begitu licin. Begitu mulus. Sehingga ia bisa berkaca pada lantai itu.

Yang mulus kinclong bukan hanya lantai, tetapi juga pegangan tangga dan bentangan karpet seolah baru saja dicuci. Patung-patung tua dipoles menjadi baru, langit-langit ruangan, lampu kristal, lilin separuh menyala yang tidak lagi mengepul debu pada ceruknya.

Berapa banyak rumah yang Akashi miliki? Ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki rumah paling bersih.

"Kerja yang bagus," Akashi memuji pembantu barunya.

Dari raut muka horor si pembantu, ia terkejut mendapat pujian sang tuan. Pertanda bukan ia yang menyulap rumah tua ini menjadi baru.

Lalu siapa?

Pelayan pribadi berdeham, "Sebenarnya rumah ini memang aneh."

"Tidak, ini lebih dari sekadar aneh! Aku tahu sudah membersihkan rumah kemarin. Tapi bahkan noda cokelat di lantai itu tidak bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan karbol."

"Sekarang noda itu sudah hilang. Lantainya seperti kaca."

"Lampu kristal itu terlihat mahal dan berwarna bening. Padahal kemarin warnanya masih hitam."

"Apa tadi malam kau berjalan sambil tidur dan membersihkan rumah?"

"M-Mungkin? Pagi ini aku kehilangan sapu dan ember kain pel. Siapa di antara kalian yang mengambil?"

"B-Bukan aku. Untuk apa aku mencuri sapu?!"

Para pembantu ini berargumen sendiri. Akashi cuma bisa memandangi.

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah televisi. Televisi di ruang tamu berguling jatuh dan pecah sampai ke halaman luar. Padahal tak ada siapapun di ruang tamu tadi malam selain Tuan Muda—"

Akashi menelengkan kepala. "Ya?"

Serentak mereka membungkuk hormat.

Berdeham, Akashi menepuk tangan. "Cukup. Untuk televisi tidak masalah, aku bisa membeli yang baru. Yang penting lakukan pekerjaan kalian seperti biasa. Biarpun rumah ini sudah sangat bersih, besok pasti kotor lagi dan butuh dibersihkan."

Para pembantu membungkuk, bersiap dengan kain pel dan sapu masing-masing, segera menyebar.

Di tengah aula itu Akashi bersedekap. Ia tahu para domba sedang mengitarinya penasaran, namun Akashi tak menaruh perhatian

Memejamkan mata, ia seolah dapat melihat lagi jubah hijau berkelebat. Di suatu tempat. Ia merasa bisa menemukan sosok itu.

Sial.

Ini semua karena kontak mata tadi malam. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Akashi merasa dicengkeram dalam sebuah ikatan kepada makhluk tak kasat tersebut. Seolah-olah telah terjadi perkawinan ruh.

Di masa lalu ini terjadi beberapa kali. Akashi hanya tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan mereka. Kasus mereka rata-rata adalah mati penasaran karena pembunuhnya belum terungkap. Akashi menolong mereka dengan menjadi detektif darurat.

Akashi menaiki tangga secara perlahan, dan dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara itu.

Datangnya dari kamar yang terujung. Suaranya seperti piring beradu dengan gelas, dan bila didengar lebih saksama lagi, seperti kain yang digesek kasar ke atas permukaan perak. Kegiatan bersih-bersih.

Pintu itu berderit keras saat Akashi membukanya.

Di dalam ruangan ini banyak domba berkumpul. Mereka sedang menyaksikan sesuatu secara penasaran.

Akashi terdiam.

Sosok berjubah hijau itu sedang mengelap jendela kaca. Tangannya yang berotot mengencang menggosokkan kain pada jendela sampai kaca itu mengilat. Selesai dengan jendela, dia melompat ke tengah ruangan untuk menyapu. Sapu yang ia pakai adalah sapu yang disebut menghilang oleh pelayan—

Dari belakang Akashi muncul pelayan membawakan nampan sarapan. "Seijurou- _sama_ , di mana sarapan ini harus saya letakkan—"

Si pelayan berhenti di depan pintu. Mata mendelik.

Pastilah si pelayan tengah melihat anomali. Di tengah kamar angker itu tampak sebatang sapu sedang bergerak-gerak sendiri.

Akashi melompat ke tengah ruangan, merampas sapu itu dari tangan sang hantu berjubah.

Sebelum si pelayan menjerit ketakutan, Akashi sudah melompat kembali ke hadapannya, tersenyum.

"Maaf, taruh saja sarapanku di kamar. Aku sedang menyapu."

Lalu dibantingnya pintu kamar itu tertutup. Sang pelayan mungkin masih mematung, atau sudah pingsan, Akashi tak peduli.

Para domba berhambur ke segala arah, tak mau ikut campur.

Di kamar itu hanya ada Akashi dan si hantu berjubah hijau.

Lagi, kontak mata terjalin. Mata heterokromatis Akashi berpendar. Ia maju ke depan sambil menyerahkan kembali sapu itu.

Paras hantu itu pucat, dan matanya yang hitam menukik, mengawasi Akashi curiga. Dia mungkin marah karena sapunya diambil. Hantu maniak kebersihan. Patutlah dia tak bisa mati dengan tenang, mungkin pria ini terobsesi membersihkan seluruh rumah di dunia semasa hidupnya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijurou," kata Akashi kepadanya. "Aku adalah pemilik ru—"

"Pemilik rumah yang kotor dan busuk ini?" balas sang hantu. Ketus dan bernada bariton yang khas. "Kau butuh seratus pembantu, atau jual saja rumah ini ke orang yang pantas dan sadar harus membersihkan rumahnya setiap waktu."

Akashi berhenti, memandang dingin sesaat.

Pandangan si hantu pun tak kalah dingin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi.

Sang hantu hanya memandang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi, meninggikan suara. Nada yang mutlak tak bisa dilawan.

Namun percuma saja menekan hantu yang satu ini dengan nada absolut. Dia punya aura yang berderajat sama atau lebih tinggi dari Akashi.

Ponsel Akashi mendadak berbunyi. Telepon masuk dari Mibuchi, anggota tim basket Rakuzan.

Sang hantu terkesiap. Dia segera melayang ke langit-langit dengan kecepatan tinggi, melompat ke balik lampu kristal.

"Singkirkan senjata itu dariku," desisnya.

Akashi tidak menghiraukan, namun ia mematikan ponsel itu, mengantonginya.

Sang hantu masih bertengger di atas lampu kristal, mengawasi.

Akashi angkat tangan. "Aku tidak memegang apa pun, turunlah."

Tak berapa lama ia kembali turun. Sosoknya tegap berdiri di hadapan Akashi.

"Jadi siapa nama Anda, Tuan?"

"Levi."

"Levi. Kau bukan berasal Jepang?"

"Jepang?"

Akashi mengerjap. "Dari mana kau berasal kalau bukan Jepang?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Dipandanginya Akashi berlama-lama, masih curiga.

Akashi merentangkan tangannya. "Tentu saja kau tak perlu percaya padaku. Tapi kau ada di sini, di rumahku, tersesat. Kau tidak mati dengan tenang."

"Aku—" Suara Levi tercekat. "Sudah mati?"

Memang banyak domba yang tak sadar sudah berpindah ke alam lain. Biasanya domba delusional macam itu lebih merepotkan.

"Tidak." Levi menatap tangannya sendiri, mengepalkan tinju dan merenggangkannya. "Baru kemarin. Rasanya baru kemarin. Aku bersama Eren, Hanji dan lainnya untuk ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Lalu—Apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi melipat tangan. "Apa yang kau ingat?"

Biji mata hitam Levi bergerak-gerak. "Seekor titan memakanku."

"Titan? Apa itu?"

"Tidak." Levi mendelik, memijit pelipisnya. Wajah yang tenang, namun frustrasi mulai tampak merayapinya. "Aku tak bisa ingat apa pun. Katakan ada di mana aku sekarang."

"Kubilang kau ada di rumahku. Di Jepang."

"Apa itu Jepang? Apakah nama kota di luar dinding? Jadi ini surga? Atau neraka? Alam setelah aku mati?"

"Tidak. Kau sedang terjebak di alam dunia. Ruhmu penasaran dengan tidak tenang."

"Bocah," Levi separuh menggertak. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bermain-main. Katakan di mana aku. Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya!"

Akashi menaikkan dagu. Nyata-nyata tak suka dipanggil bocah. Intens, dia memelototi Levi. "Kau sudah mati. Kalau kau memang masih hidup, seharusnya para pelayanku bisa melihatmu. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu karena mataku bisa melihat apa yang manusia biasa tak bisa melihat. Kata-kataku tak pernah salah. Terima kenyataan itu, kau sudah mati."

Binar heterokromatis menguncinya. Levi menatap muram mata beda warna itu.

Akashi mengulangi dengan lebih absolut. "Kau sudah mati."

Ruangan itu hening.

"Aku sudah mati," gumam Levi tanpa napas. "Dan ruhku bergentayangan di suatu tempat bernama Jepang, di rumah seorang bocah bermata dua warna. Rumah aneh yang memiliki kotak yang bisa bergerak-gerak dan ada manusia terpenjara di dalamnya."

"Benar. Aku bukan bocah. Dan kotak yang kau maksud itu bernama televisi. Itu bukan kotak penjara. Jadi kau yang melempar televisiku keluar jendela?"

Levi membuat tampang datar tak bersalah.

Akashi berdiri mendekat. Di hadapannya, dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Levi, ia menjulang.

Levi mendongak menatapnya. Tatapan tak suka. "Bocah, aku tahu kau lebih tinggi dariku, tapi tak pernah ada yang menatapku rendah."

Levi kemudian melayang lebih tinggi darinya.

Akashi menengadah. "Aku pun tak suka ada orang yang memandangku dari atas. Turunlah."

"Aku akan turun, setelah membersihkan lampu kristal bobrokmu di atas sini. Menjijikkan sekali debunya."

Akashi tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia terus menengadah, mengawasi Levi bekerja menggosok lampu sampai kinclong.

 

***

 Levi mungkin adalah hantu dari abad pertengahan—asumsi Akashi sementara.

Satu-satunya karakteristik yang Akashi bisa melacak adalah simbol bordiran sepasang sayap yang saling menimpa pada punggung jubahnya. Apakah simbol militer? Dari negara apa? Zaman apa? Internet bahkan tidak memilikinya. Catatan tentang simbol itu tenggelam di antara perkamen sejarah tua yang tidak terbukukan.

Yang ia temukan hanya satu: simbol itu memang pernah ada di suatu masa. Jauh, sangat lampau. Lahir dari sebuah benua asing purba yang dulu tak tersentuh. Lambang bernama _Flügel der Freiheit_ , berarti sayap kebebasan dalam Bahasa Jerman.

"Permainan apa yang kau mainkan itu?"

Akashi sedang menggiring bola saat Levi hadir menonton dari pinggir lapangan.

Akashi mendengus. "Ya? Apa kau sudah puas membersihkan rumahku? Maaf aku tak tahu berapa gaji untuk seorang hantu."

Levi menembakkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

Akashi masih menggiring bola. Memantul-mantulkannya ke depan dan ke belakang kaki, namun matanya terus melirik Levi, menanggapi serius pandangan dingin itu.

Tatapan gelap Levi melunak sejenak, berubah menjadi kehampaan. "Separuh hidup kuhabiskan dengan bersih-bersih. Seingatku."

"Separuh hidup lainnya apa lagi?"

"Membunuh."

Akashi berhenti, menggenggam bolanya.

Mereka saling pandang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa pun yang kau ingat, katakan. Akan kubantu kau pergi ke surga atau neraka dengan tenang."

"Namaku Levi. Aku datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda denganmu."

"Dan margamu?"

Levi tidak menjawab.

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah melacak sedikit tentangmu."

"Hoo? Apa yang kau dapat?"

Raut Akashi menajam, tangannya terangkat, dari kejauhan bola ia lempar sempurna masuk keranjang.

Levi memerhatikan setiap geriknya.

"Tak ada. Duniamu seperti fiktif, hilang dari sejarah atau ditutupi dari dunia. Untuk sementara kuasumsikan kau adalah hantu dari suatu tempat di Jerman, dari masa mungkin ratusan atau ribuan tahun silam, yang hilang ingatan."

Levi sudah berdiri di bawah ring basket, hendak menangkap bola. Benda bulat itu menembus tangannya, jatuh ke tanah.

Baik Akashi dan Levi sama-sama mengangkat alis.

"Aku paham. Ada kalanya kau bisa memegang benda dan melakukan kontak dengan duniaku. Ada kalanya juga tidak. Kau terjebak di antara dimensi hidup dan mati."

Di antara Levi dan Akashi kini mengambang kabut tipis kemerahan. Levi mencoba mendekat, menyentuh kabut itu, tangannya tak dapat menembus.

"Bocah—"

"Akashi Seijurou. Panggil aku dengan namaku. Atau aku tak akan menjawab."

Akashi mendadak berlari, berputar menggiring bola dengan amat cepat. Dari sudut matanya Levi memerhatikan bola itu naik dan turun. Akashi nyaris menyeruduk tubuh tembus pandang Levi. Siapapun akan bergeser menghindar atau jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapan terjangan sang kaisar.

Kemudian Levi mengayun tangan. Cepat sekali tak dapat ditangkap mata. Tangan itu memadat kembali, berhasil menepis bola dari tangan Akashi. Gerakan _steal_ sempurna dalam basket.

Mata Akashi membulat.

Hanya ketika mereka berdekatan, dengan jarak yang secara intim, atau bertukar kontak fisik saja tubuh Levi bisa menjadi solid.

Levi menggenggam bola rebutannya cuma-cuma. "Kau belum jawab. Apa nama permainan ini."

Diam sebentar, Akashi menjawab, "Basket."

"Oh?" Levi mengangkat bola itu, meneliti. "Besar bola ini seperti peluru meriam."

"Kau seorang tentara. Prajurit?" Akashi menebak.

"Seingatku—ya, mungkin."

"Dan bukan sembarang prajurit. Kau punya kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tak pernah kulihat. Kalau kau memang prajurit, mungkin kau prajurit terkuat."

"Tidak, itu karena aku hantu."

"Tidak, domba—hantu yang lainnya pun tak sepertimu. Aku selalu melihatnya."

"Kau mungkin salah melihat."

"Penglihatanku tak pernah salah."

Levi mendengus. "Kau bocah angkuh besar kepala."

"Karena aku selalu benar. Kau bisa meralat ucapanku bila suatu hari aku kedapatan salah. Tapi menunggu seratus tahun pun tak mungkin terjadi."

Bersitatap intens.

"Hm, tidak buruk." Levi mencoba memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Dari tanah ke telapak tangan, secara konstan. "Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Lemparkan padaku," perintah Akashi.

Levi mengoper, lagi-lagi secara presisif. Lemparan itu begitu pas melekat pada kedua tangan Akashi yang menyambut.

 

 

"Yang barusan adalah operan. _Pass_."

Akashi mengoper kembali kepada Levi. Pria itu menangkap cepat.

"Hm."

Akashi melipat tangan. "Kau tak perlu kuajari lagi. Ah, tapi tolong jangan terlalu sering menyentuh benda dari duniaku. Ingat, bahwa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu." 

Pelayan pribadi Akashi sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memandangi bola yang memantul-mantul dengan sendirinya. Muka syoknya menandakan ia akan segera pingsan.

Akashi merebut bola dari Levi dengan satu tangan. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan. "Lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Letakkan saja makan malamku di kamar."

Linglung, pelayan itu pergi menjauh.

Akashi mengukuhkan posturnya di hadapan Levi. Dia berkata, "Satu lawan satu denganku."

Merasa ditantang, Levi maju perlahan. Dia melepas jubah hijau, membuang fabrik tembus pandang itu ke tanah. Seolah manusia yang hendak berolahraga fisik, Levi menggulung kerah lengan.

"Perhatikan gerakku. Coba rebut bola dari tanganku. Jangan melayang, jangan lakukan apa pun yang bisa hantu lakukan. Kau adalah manusia di hadapanku," titahnya.

"Aku paham."

Akashi melangkah. Hentakan kaki yang mulus, dan tahu-tahu dia sudah bergerak begitu cepat melewati Levi yang tercenung.

Levi menoleh dengan keterkesiapan.

Akashi sudah menembakkan bola masuk keranjang. Dua poin untuknya.

"Jangan pernah meleng. Rebut bola dari tangan lawanmu. Masukkan ke keranjang. Seperti itu cara mainnya."

Levi mengangguk pelan. Dari sorot matanya, Akashi tahu pria ini punya kemampuan ekstraordinari dalam beradaptasi maupun belajar cepat.

Bola di tangan Akashi. _Dribble_ cepat. Bola itu memantul tak tentu dengan manuver yang mengacaukan pandangan lawan. Sekalipun lawannya hantu sekalipun, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan laju bola itu.

Levi separuh merentangkan tangan, mengira-ngira kapan harus mencuri bola. Dahinya berkerut. Sesaat Akashi merasa telah menang. Dia maju ke depan. Mata kaisarnya menumbuk Levi, pergerakan kaki melampaui prediksi. Akashi maju untuk menghantamkan dinding keras kepada Levi. _Ankle break_. Jika Levi bukan hantu, pria itu sudah pasti terjungkal ke tanah.

Akashi sukses berlari melewatinya.

Tidak.

Levi sudah berada di hadapannya lagi. Cepat sekali. Di luar ekspektasi. Jurus pencedera kaki seolah berpental kembali kepada Akashi. Dalam momentum per sekon mereka bertabrakan.

Keduanya terempas ke tanah. Akashi mendorong jatuh tubuh solid Levi, dan tubuhnya sendiri mendarat tepat di atas pria itu. Tangan kekar Levi secara refleks merengkuh pinggang Akashi.

Wajah bertubrukan. Yang satu bernapas, satunya tidak.

Tanpa sengaja kulit bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan ringan.

Dekat. Lekat.

Bibir yang lembut tanpa rasa.

Beberapa hantu tak memiliki bau, ada pula yang wangi, selebihnya busuk menyengat. Aroma tubuh Levi berbeda. Yang tercium adalah wangi pembersih ruangan dan detergen, juga sedikit sentuhan pinus dan mawar mengambang. Mawar indah namun maskulin.

Di depan mata Akashi kini berjatuhan imagi kelopak mawar gelap.

Kabut merah pekat memenuhi kepala Akashi.

Seperti penampakan adegan film yang menyesap masuk kepalanya.

Akashi melihat Levi sedang menaiki kuda.

Dua belah sayap saling menimpa pada punggungnya.

Di hadapannya adalah para raksasa. Wewajah bengis nan bodoh. Dengan mulut terbuka lebar menumpahkan darah, dan gigi geligi siap mengoyak.

Jubah hijau itu berkelebat. Levi maju ke depan dengan berani, gesit, melayang ke angkasa sembari mengayun brutal pedangnya, mencabik sang monster. Tidak. Levi adalah monsternya.

Di atas tubuh raksasa dia mendarat. Enigmatis. Tanpa luka maupun peluh. Dia berdiri gagah sebagai manusia paling kuat yang pernah ada.

_Heichou! Heichou!_

Sosok kapten terhebat dari masa lalu.

Kabut merah itu meredup. Pemandangan dari masa lalu buyar oleh suara Levi.

"—Akashi?"

Akashi terkesiap, kembali pada keseimbangan. Ia segera berdiri.

Levi melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Akashi, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung sebentar ke belakang.

Semilir angin malam mengembus lirih.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

 

* * *

**Part 3: Kontak**

 

Domba berkasta tinggi mampu berjalan ke mana pun mereka mau, bisa muncul dan menghilang di sekitar manusia yang mereka ikuti, bahkan pelesiran keluar pulau sekalipun.

Akashi menganggap domba semacam ini merepotkan. Ia pernah, beberapa kali, diikuti domba usil yang senang mengikutinya sampai ke bangku sekolah.

Kalau hanya domba usil tak masalah.

Namun bila domba membuat kekacauan di sekitarnya—

Suara teriakan datang dari arah bangku penonton. Pertandingan basket sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

"Barusan aku melihat handuk itu melayang!" jerit seorang gadis.

"Ah, Akane- _chan_ , kurasa karena dia terlalu lelah begadang untuk ujian, sehingga berhalusinasi," kata rekannya.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh—"

"Bawa dia ke UKS."

Gadis itu digiring ke unit kesehatan, melewati Levi yang berdiri bersedekap.

Akashi menggeleng dari jauh. Levi memutar matanya.

Peluit dibunyikan lagi. Pertandingan berlanjut.

Rakuzan sudah mengumpulkan total skor 128 dan lawannya 86. Jumlah yang tak akan bisa terimbangi, dan tak satu pun dari mereka melambatkan langkah. Gigih bertarung sampai akhir.

Akashi, kapten dan _point guard_ , mengontrol posisi para anggotanya dengan lirikan mata sebelum bergerak mencuri poin.

Tak tampak oleh semua mata, dari pinggir lapangan seseorang secara intens mengikuti tingkah dan gerik Akashi. Skor berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak. Rakuzan menang dalam pertandingan ujicoba.

Akashi berjalan ke ruang loker. Levi melangkah tak kasat di sampingnya.

"Kau menang?"

Akashi berbisik, "Selalu. Aku tak pernah kalah."

"Hmp. Skor lawan sudah tertinggal jauh tapi kalian masih saja terus menggempur mereka. Rupanya kau kapten sadis."

"Aku yakin kau pun melakukannya saat perang, Kapten Terkuat Manusia. Kau tak akan ragu menghabisi musuhmu tak bersisa 'kan? Walau hanya tinggal kaki."

Levi melipat tangan. "Ya. Walau tinggal seujung kuku pun akan kuhabisi tak bersisa."

Akashi mendengus. "Kau dan aku sama saja. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan insiden handuk tadi?"

"Aku tak sengaja mengelap bangku kotor dengan handuk gadis itu yang tergeletak."

Akashi menghela napas. "Sifat maniak kebersihanmu itu, Levi, lebih merepotkan dari semua hantu yang pernah kutemui."

Mibuchi menoleh. "Sei- _chan_? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Akashi mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Bocah arogan. Kalau bukan aku yang membersihkan kamarmu, kau pun sudah jadi hantu. Mati sesak mengisap debu setebal kasut basketmu."

Akashi tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan itu.

***

Supir membukakan pintu limosin. Akashi masuk ke dalamnya.

Levi masih berdiri di luar pintu, ragu. Akashi membuka jendela mobil hanya untuk melihatnya. Tatapannya melemparkan kata: " _Kenapa? Masuklah. Atau kau bisa melayang di atas kap mobilku_."

Levi berpikir sebentar, kemudian tubuhnya menembus badan mobil. Ia duduk di kursi samping Akashi.

Sungguh unik melihat mimik takjub sang hantu peradaban lampau ini, yang terpana menatap fabrik kulit pembungkus kursi mobil Akashi, terpana menatap kotak es yang berasap (kulkas), terpana melihat setir yang bisa bergoyang kanan dan kiri mengikuti tangan sang kemudi.

Akashi menerangkan sebelum Levi bertanya, "Ini adalah kendaraan. Namanya mobil."

"Sama dengan kereta kuda pada zamanku. Tapi kendaraanmu bisa mengeluarkan asap dan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti kuda kembung yang terus-terusan buang angin."

Akashi mendengus tertawa. "Asap pembuangan yang kau lihat di belakang mobilku adalah knalpot. Fungsinya sebagai saluran untuk membuang sisa hasil pembakaran pada mesin mobil. Mobilku bergerak dengan bahan bakar bensin."

"Hmp. Apakah bensin adalah bahan bakar gas?"

"Tidak, bensin adalah bahan bakar minyak."

Levi menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. "Menakjubkan. Kalau yang beroda dua di luar itu apa?" Levi menunjuk motor gede.

"Motor. Seperti sepeda, tetap juga berbahan bakar minyak. Bisa melaju sekencang yang kau lihat."

"Kalian tidak punya kuda?"

"Aku punya, di peternakanku. Tapi kuda bukan alat transportasi di kota besar."

"Lampu jalan kalian bisa berkedip tiga warna."

" _Traffic light_. Lampu hijau tanda pengendara boleh jalan, kuning tanda hati-hati, merah tanda berhenti."

"Konyol. Semua pengendara punya mata yang bisa dipakai. Kenapa harus diatur dengan lampu warna-warni."

Akashi memutar mata. _Kau juga konyol, Levi, seperti makhluk zaman batu baru keluar dari gua_.

Kepala Levi menembus keluar kaca jendela limosin, mendongak, terpana menengok gedung-gedung bertingkat. "Kalian tak punya teknologi 3DMG, bagaimana kalian bisa membangun rumah setinggi itu—Apakah mencapai awan?"

"Dengan peralatan berat konstruksi, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dari kata-kata karena terlalu merepotkan. Apa itu teknologi 3DMG?"

"Aku juga tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata," balas Levi sarkastik.

Akashi angkat bahu. "Baiklah, Heichou."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan gambar, Nak. Pinjami aku kertas dan tinta."

Akashi memberinya notes dan pulpen.

Levi mulai menggambar.

 

***

 

Limosin berhenti di depan kafe cepat saji. Akashi turun dari mobil tanpa dibukakan, segera menyasar pintu kaca yang berbunyi saat ia mendorongnya.

Antrean panjang menuju konter pemesanan. Akashi mengantre sambil menggenggam secarik kertas di tangannya.

Kertas itu berisi gambar konstruktif oleh Levi (yang agak amburadul tapi kau masih bisa memahaminya) tentang teknologi bernama peralatan manuver vertikal. Secara sederhana, alat tersebut memiliki empat komponen yang berfungsi melambungkan tubuh pemakainya untuk mencapai tengkuk raksasa, yang katanya memiliki kelemahan pada leher belakang. Entah fiktif atau sungguhan. Menarik sekali bukan?

Dua sosok gelap mengantre di belakang Akashi, saling melirik.

Tak perlu menoleh, dari sudut matanya Akashi bisa melihat pergerakan tak wajar oleh dua lelaki ini. Salah satu dari mereka dengan sengaja menghimpit Akashi dari kiri, dan satunya lagi menjulurkan tangan ke arah ransel Akashi. Mereka hendak mencuri—

Akashi baru saja akan berputar untuk memelintir tangan itu.

Di antara mereka angin mengempas keras. Tangan si pencuri memuntir dengan sendirinya, berputar ke belakang punggung. Lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan.

Rekannya menoleh bingung, mencari-cari sosok penyerang temannya. Akashi hanya diam di sana, menatap benci. Seolah sepasang matanya dapat merapalkan telekinetis.

Hanya Akashi yang dapat melihat. Levi sejak tadi sudah berdiri di belakang sosok pencuri, memiting tangan itu sekuat meremukkan, kemudian melepaskannya.

Ketakutan melihat Akashi, si rekan pencuri sudah berlari duluan. Pencuri yang tangannya terpelintir menyusul dengan terhuyung.

Levi menembus kepadatan pengantre, kini berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa jadi pengawalku," gumam Akashi dalam bisiknya. "Tapi jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Kau mengundang perhatian orang. Kau tak semestinya menyentuh orang lain."

"Oh? Jadi aku hanya boleh menyentuhmu?"

Tak merespons, Akashi memalingkan muka. Ia telah sampai di meja konter pemesanan.

Levi melihat papan menu, menyelidik gambar makanan siap saji. Matanya berbinar dan mengerjap, Akashi menebak sebentar lagi Levi akan bertanya tentang sistem dapur restoran tersebut.

"Gambar ini—kelihatannya lezat," komentar Levi.

"Kau bisa lapar juga?" goda Akashi.

"Mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ujar Levi.

"Makanan yang mana?"

Levi menunjuk burger keju.

Akashi memesan apa yang ditunjuk oleh Levi. "Satu porsi hamburger keju, dan _shake_."

Pada saat Akashi sedang membayar, tiga remaja memasuki kafe itu. Salah satu dari remaja itu bermata hijau, berambut cokelat, dan ia memesan seporsi hamburger keju yang sama dengan Akashi. Levi terlalu sibuk mengamati sekeliling, cuek melewati punggung ketiga remaja.

Di meja terujung, Akashi meletakkan baki. Levi duduk menembus pinggiran meja di hadapannya.

"Apa kau ingat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" tanya Akashi.

"Dua puluh lima, bulan dua belas, jika ingatanku tidak salah."

"Oh? Cukup dekat dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku tanggal dua puluh."

"Tidak buruk, pada bulan itu kita bisa minum-minum selama dua hari berturut-turut, Nak. Tanpa perlu keluar uang banyak."

"Boleh saja." Akashi mendengus. "Apa di duniamu ada balon udara?"

Levi mengernyit. "Balon apa?"

"Balon udara. Dari apa yang kau ceritakan secara singkat, kalian ingin mendobrak keluar dinding untuk memperluas wilayah. Kalau 3DMG berbahan dasar gas, kenapa kalian tidak membuat pesawat bermesin turbin gas atau balon udara berbahan gas? Yang bisa membawa kalian tinggi ke angkasa melintasi dunia luar dengan mudah."

Levi bersedekap. "Ceritakan lagi kepadaku tentang balon udara, dengan gambar bila kau punya."

"Oh, kalian belum punya penemuan semacam itu rupanya."

Akashi menggigit burger perlahan. Levi memerhatikan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kutebak tak ada pesawat atau transportasi udara di duniamu. Kalian hanya dapat melayang menggunakan senar dan gas. Sungguh sangat disayangkan."

"Kau mungkin harus hidup di duniaku dulu dan coba apakah kau bisa berjalan tanpa terinjak kaki titan cebol, setelah itu kau boleh membacot sesukamu, Bocah sombong."

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku cukup menyukai ide itu. Apa aku bisa pergi ke duniamu? Aku ingin bisa membuat titan-titan itu cedera kaki bila berani menengokku dari atas."

Ah. Ya. Apakah ada cara untuk pergi ke dunia Levi?

Untuk beberapa saat Akashi diam.

Dalam beberapa kasus, ia pernah mencoba membuka gerbang menuju dunia paralel. Gerbang yang mengantarkanmu pada dunia yang mana waktu akan bergerak lebih lambat daripada usiamu saat ini. Dunia yang penuh teror, dulu Akashi pernah menempuh satu kali untuk menyelamatkan domba tersesat. Dengan segenap keberanian pun, dia tak akan mau membuang masa untuk pergi ke dunia itu lagi.

Dunia Levi adalah dunia paralel ke sekian, yang mau tak mau harus ia seberangi dengan cara menyelam. Di dasar air itu terdapat pintu. Namun untuk mencapai ke sana, sesuatu harus ia lakukan.

Malam sebelumnya, Akashi sempat melihat ke dalam dunia Levi saat mereka bersentuhan secara tak sengaja.

Untuk dapat menyelami dunia itu lagi, ada beberapa cara ekstrem yang harus ia tempuh.

Cara untuk bisa menenangkan ruh tersesat sang kapten umat manusia.

Tanpa sadar Akashi mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

***

Keluar dari kafe, Akashi menelepon pengemudi limosin.

Mendadak Levi hilang dari pandangannya.

Akashi mencari.

Levi tak ada di parkiran, maupun di jalan raya.

Akashi kembali memasuki kafe cepat saji.

Kerumunan pengunjung sedang mengintip penasaran ke suatu tempat. Ada ribut-ribut apa di ujung sana?

Dua orang remaja tengah berdiri di depan meja, mendelik horor kepada rekannya.

Sang rekan—seorang remaja bermata hijau sedang membelalakkan mata. Mulut menganga, leher seperti tercekik, seolah-olah terisap ruhnya. Tak ada yang dapat melihat jelas, namun Akashi melihat; kaki sang remaja sudah tak lagi menapak.

Ada Levi di hadapannya, sedang mencoba mencengkeram pundak anak itu dan mengangkatnya, agresif, nyaris posesif. Tingkah lalu Levi saat ini seolah-olah ia ingin merengkuh, membuat lumat daging dan tulang anak itu.

"Eren? Apakah itu kau?!" pekik Levi, dan hanya Akashi yang bisa mendengar jeritan histeris sang hantu.

Eren—siapapun yang ia maksud—mulai berputar bola matanya. Terserang oleh kekuatan psikis makhluk astral, Eren terisap. Tungkainya melemas dan ia akan terjatuh.

Akashi melompat, menangkap remaja bermata hijau itu sebelum terjatuh. Di saat bersamaan ia menepis tangan tak kasat Levi. Hanya ia seorang yang bisa menyentuh Levi.

Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat mata sipit Levi melebar.

 _Levi—apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak semestinya melakukan kontak dengan manusia lain!_ Akashi menghardik keras dalam hati.

"Eren!" pekik kedua temannya, segera menghambur memeluk.

Remaja bermata hijau itu pingsan. Manusia biasa memang tak mungkin sanggup berkontak langsung dengan spirit beda alam. Mereka bertendensi kerasukan, dan hantu sejenis Levi memiliki kekuatan lebih dari yang biasa.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Levi?_

Akashi mencari, namun Levi telah menghilang.

***

Akashi turun dari limosin. Hari telah gelap saat ia mencapai rumah.

Saat ia menapaki ruang utama manornya, lantai terasa berpasir, dan lampu-lampu kristal yang kemarin bersinar bening, kini meredup buram. Para pelayan tidak akan paham apa yang terjadi. Satu per satu dari mereka mungkin akan mengundurkan diri bekerja di rumah angker ini.

Levi tak terlihat di mana pun.

Akashi mulai mencari, dari taman berpagar duri hingga kolong tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Levi tak ada.

Dia—telah pergi?

Akashi menatap langit-langit, memandangi lampu kristal besar yang kilaunya tak lagi kentara. Bola-bola kristalnya yang serupa bentuk air menetes itu bergerak, berdentang pelan. Ada domba usil sedang meniup-niupkannya. Bukan Levi.

Akashi keluar kamar.

Langkahnya cepat menelusuri koridor, menatap sekeliling tanpa jeda.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Akashi mencari-cari sosok yang tak kasat, si domba yang tersesat.

Levi adalah hantu yang seharusnya telah berkontak dengannya. Ada pertalian kontrak yang walau tak terlihat melilit kedua pergelangan mereka.

Bila ruh Levi telah pergi dengan tenang, Akashi semestinya bisa merasakan.

Dalam lubuknya menjejak lubang menganga.

Levi masih di sini, dan emosi jiwanya sedang merangkak hingga menularkan sesak kepada Akashi.

Brengsek. Perasaan ini sungguh tak enak.

Akashi telah membuka seluruh kamar di rumah itu, bahkan tempat para pelayan memanjakan diri dengan kasur masing-masing. Jam telah berdetak lebih cepat dari waktu pencariannya. Akashi mendengar rintihan samar, domba-domba tersesat yang menyapukan hawa mistis mereka ke udara, membuat para pelayan tak betah tidur di kamarnya.

Oh sungguh, dia ingin sekali mendengar rintihan Levi jika bisa. Sehingga ia tak perlu menggali liang semut. Tapi bahkan pria itu tak bisa ia temukan di mana pun.

Hanya satu kamar yang belum dibuka olehnya.

Kamar pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Levi.

Pintu kamar itu berderit kuat saat dibuka. Gelap gulita pekat. Namun Akashi bisa melihat seluruh dunia walau dalam spektrum cahaya terkecil.

Terutama cahaya yang dibias oleh sepasang sayap kebebasan di punggung prajurit letih itu.

 

* * *

 

**Part 4: Selam**

 

"Reinkarnasi," gumam Akashi.

Levi menoleh, setelah berjam-jam ia diam di sana seperti menunggu rembulan di luar jendela mencair.

"Bila benar anak bermata hijau tadi adalah seorang yang kau kenal di masa lalu, berarti ia telah bereinkarnasi, lahir kembali ke masa ini."

Konflik terpancar pada muka Levi. "Dia bisa bereinkarnasi? Dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua temannya yang kukenal sama-sama berada di bawah sayapku di masa lalu. Mereka pun bereinkarnasi."

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku paham, melihat dari kesusahan di wajahmu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Kenapa hanya kau yang jadi hantu? Kenapa kau tidak terlahir kembali seperti mereka?"

Desis menyeruak dari sela gigi Levi. "Kuakui kau sangat tidak buruk dalam menerka dan menganalisis, Bocah. Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan dalam menggiringku, domba tersesatmu?"

"Apakah anak tadi adalah orang yang dekat denganmu di masa lalu?"

"Bocah itu kekasihku."

Akashi menyipit.

"Kau tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tak pernah lebih terguncang dari saat ini."

"Aku paham, itu mengapa kau tadi memeluknya, sampai-sampai kau mengisap napasnya tanpa sengaja."

"Aku tak punya maksud melakukan itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bila tak ada aku di sini?"

Levi menoleh lagi ke jendela. "Aku akan terus bergentayang sampai aku bisa kembali ke duniaku, atau terlahir kembali untuk bisa bersama bocah itu."

"Bocah itu—dia bernama Eren? Mereka yang bereinkarnasi umumnya tak bisa mengingat kehidupan masa lampau, terutama kehidupan di dunia parelel." Akashi bersedekap. "Aku mengenali seragam SMA-nya. Aku akan coba mendatanginya untuk—"

"Tak perlu. Biarkan dia."

Akashi memaku matanya pada punggung Levi.

"Kalau memang dia tak mengingatku lagi, apa gunanya. Tak perlu. Eren adalah masa lalu, masa yang lain. Mengingatnya akan membuatku kerepotan, karena aku terjebak di dunia yang bukan miliknya. Dia bukan Eren yang kupunya."

Akashi mengangguk dan berdiri. Kepada sepasang sayap kebebasan di punggung jubah hijau itu ia tertuju. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, dan disentuhnya punggung itu.

"Levi, tubuhmu—rasanya lebih transparan dari yang pernah kuingat."

Levi menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mungkin karena kau sudah melakukan kontak dengan Eren, mungkin karena dia sosok reinkarnasi dan juga merupakan sosok penting bagimu."

Levi berbalik. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Ini sering terjadi pada domba-dombaku di masa lalu—maksudku para ruh penasaran yang menginginkan bantuan. Pada suatu pagi mereka menghilang, namun bukan berarti karena impian mereka sudah tercapai. Justru karena mereka semakin jauh dari impian. Waktu mereka telah habis, dan hanya kepada jurang ketidakberadaan mereka harus berpulang."

"Itu berarti—"

"Itu berarti kau akan menghilang. Lenyap."

Keduanya saling tatap.

Tak ada ketakutan, mata Levi begitu sarat dengan ketenangan. Seperti air yang bahkan walau dilempari batu pun tidak memercik saking luasnya permukaan laut tersebut. Laut yang berwarna merah, dan Akashi perlahan terisap bersamanya. Tanpa ia sadar jarak wajah mereka sudah begitu dekat. Levi bergeming, dan Akashi memajukan wajah. Bila Levi manusia, pria itu pasti sudah bisa menghirup napas Akashi, dan sebaliknya.

Pada saat bibir mereka hampir menyentuh, pemandangan itu muncul lagi.

Levi yang sedang berdiri pada tengkuk raksasa, di antara reruntuhan rumah tertinggal.

Titan-titan yang besarnya melebihi gedung. Sensasi yang terjadi saat pria ini berputar ganas mengikis habis tengkuk para titan.

Orang-orang memanggilnya _"Heichou_!"

Di antara mereka ada si remaja bermata hijau. Wajah dan tubuh yang sama dengan remaja di kafe cepat saji. Dia memang telah bereinkarnasi ke masa Akashi, mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan Levi—

Lautan merah itu memekat. Akashi telah berenang ke dasar, mencapai pintu yang berukuran lebih raksasa dari titan. Di balik pintu itu adalah dunia Levi, membuka pintu itu berarti ia bisa melihat kehidupan Levi. Kekuatannya. Teman-temannya. Teknologinya. Lembaga militer yang dinaunginya. Marganya. Sosok Levi yang sesungguhnya—

Punggung Akashi membentur ranjangnya sendiri. Levi di atasnya, menindih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menggodaku?" desisnya.

Akashi mengerjap. "Apa?"

Levi merapatkan wajah. "Aku baru saja bercerita bahwa kekasihku telah bereinkarnasi jadi manusia dan tak bisa kusentuh, lalu kau, manusiaku, malah mencumbu bibirku. Apa maumu Akashi?"

Mencumbu bibir? Dia hanya mencoba—

Levi menumpukan keningnya kepada Akashi. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Akashi menahan napas. Jantungnya telah menggebu kencang. "Aku melihat duniamu."

"Kau bisa melihat duniaku? Apa yang terjadi padaku di sana? Bagaimana aku mati?"

Tenggorokan menyempit, Akashi membuka mulut. Tak ada suara keluar. Andaikan Levi bisa lebih dekat, maka akan lebih banyak hal yang bisa ia lihat.

Levi tanggap, dan entah sejak kapan wajah mereka bertemu lebih rapat lagi. Di telinganya saat ini Akashi hanya bisa mendengar denging pada nada bariton Levi.

"Akashi Seijurou."

Tak pernah ada yang memanggil dirinya sedalam dan seberat itu. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja Akashi tenggelam ke dasar.

Jemari Levi lentik, mencakar pelan jaket terluar klub basket SMA Rakuzan. Akashi yakin ia masih menyimpan satu lagi jaket cadangan di lemari, bila tidak, ia harus menjahit yang baru esok, sebab Levi mengoyaknya.

Akashi tidak meronta. Mata heterokromatis menatap lekat, dan Levi membalas tatapan lekat itu. Pertautan mereka adalah ruh antara manusia dengan yang tak kasat. Dua alam menyatu. Bibir saling bertemu, mengecap lekat. Bibir Levi lembut dan basah. Geramannya animalistik saat ia menelusupkan lidah ke dalam ruang hangat pada mulut Akashi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tak satu pun dari mereka berhenti.

Fenomena ini sering dikenal dengan sebutan poltergeist. Makhluk tak kasat menyentuh dan membuatmu melambung tinggi. Pakaianmu menggelembung dimasuki tangan-tangan yang tak bisa kau lihat, ditarik dan terkoyak. Tubuhmu digeser ke sana kemari. Diempas dan dibuat bergerak sampai ranjang pun ikut bergeser.

Levi menelusuri mulut Akashi. Lidah menyapu langit-langit, melewati deretan gigi, bergesek basah antara lidah dengan lidah. Levi tak mau berhenti sampai mendengar Akashi merintih, lalu merintih lebih kuat lagi karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Lapar, Levi mengisap udara dari dalam mulut Akashi

Akashi membalas agresif dengan menggerakkan lidah, bermain dengan lidah solid yang tidak memiliki rasa. Seolah penasaran, Akashi memajukan wajah untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Isi mulut Levi tak dapat ia jangkau. Terlalu sempit baginya bergerak sementara Levi terus menggempur masuk ruang mulutnya. Pada titik ketika Levi menautkan kedua lidah mereka dalam gerak seperti menari, dan tangannya yang nakal meraba-raba, Akashi merelakan diri untuk kalah. Sekali ini saja.

"Ugh—"

Kontak sedalam ini adalah yang pertama bagi Akashi, anehnya ia membiarkannya. Pada mata heterokromatis Akashi ia hanya mampu melihat binar; penampakan masa lalu yang begitu gemas ingin ia selam. Maka saat Levi mencengkeramnya ia pun mencengkeram balik. Tahu-tahu kedua tubuh beda dunia telah saling bertimpa dan balas timpa. Akashi terkesiap saat mereka terjatuh dari kasur ke lantai.

Levi begitu tangkas menangkapnya dari jatuh, memeluknya dengan pelukan erat.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Juntaian saliva milik Akashi menempel pada bibirnya.

Levi merengut dahi, dan Akashi menatapnya separuh nanar.

Mata Akashi tampak menginginkan pembalasan, dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dipeluknya leher Levi dan ditariknya agar Levi berguling ke samping. Posisinya kini Akashi menunggangi pria itu secara agresif, sembari ia menggesekkan bibirnya kepada Levi.

Terasa seringai di bawah bibirnya. Akashi mendengar dengusan. Levi mungkin lebih menikmati aktivitas yang mereka lakukan ketimbang Akashi, dan di tengah pertautan bibir mereka Akashi menjelaskan sebuah ritual.

"Lebih dalam. Semakin dalam kita bersentuhan, maka aku bisa melihat masa lalumu. Bahkan bila menyatu denganmu, mungkin aku bisa pergi ke masa lalumu."

Levi menggeram, "Sedalam apa yang kau mau? Aku harus menyetubuhimu?"

Frontal. Sang hantu berkata menggunakan bahasa yang melewati batas kesopanan. Tak masalah! Akashi menyukai Levi yang selalu seperti ini. Pria ini dapat menyalakan api di dalam dirinya, membuatnya membara dan tak mengapa bila seluruh material pakaiannya pun ikut terbakar.

Seolah mengancam, Akashi menembakkan sorot sengit kepada Levi. "Lakukan saja yang kau mau. Sebagaimana yang kau lakukan kepada kekasihmu yang dulu. Apa kau masih ingat?" tantangnya.

Levi membalas tatapan itu datar. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas pinggang, kemudian diangkatnya Akashi, dan dibenturkannya punggung lelaki itu mendatar dengan karpet.

"Aku sangat suka yang agresif, tapi bila kau menginginkannya, aku ingin melihatmu submisif."

Levi mencumbui leher, menelusuri kejenjangan dan kulit putih Akashi dengan cara mengulumnya. Eren atau orang lain pasti mengerang karena geli, tapi Akashi tidak mudah dibuat merintih.

Akashi mendongak, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Apa katamu?"

"Submisif. Aku ingin kau menggeliat di bawahku, dan biarkan aku menggarapmu. Sesukaku."

Akashi berpejam. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

Jari-jari dingin Levi menekan leher yang hangat, menggores mengikuti lekukan itu. Dilihatnya Akashi membuat mimik muka tertahan, menandakan kulit yang disentuh Levi adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"Kau masih perjaka, Nak? Ingin aku berhenti?"

"Tidak," jawab Akashi tegas.

"Kau menumbalkan diri. Aku mengenal Akashi Seijurou sebagai sosok yang tak pernah kalah dan tak mungkin mau melakukan ini."

"Terkecuali untuk satu tujuan," desah Akashi. "Aku menyebutnya ritual."

"Satu kata darimu dan akan kulanjutkan, Nak. Tapi aku tak tahu akan jadi apa tubuhmu setelah semua ini selesai. Eren punya kemampuan rekoveri, sementara kau hanya manusia biasa."

Selama berbicara Levi terus menyerang titik-titik sensitif di lehernya dengan bibir, jari, kuku, lidah. Akashi meremas seprai di bawahnya.

"Diam dan lakukan yang kau mau," tegas Akashi absolut. "Aku tanggung semua konsekuensinya. Aku tidak lemah, tidak semudah itu bertekuk lutut."

Buminya memerah.

Seperti darah yang menetes tumpah keluar dari tubuhnya, tetapi bukan darah. Karena bernafsu Levi menggigit leher Akashi dan membuatnya terkoyak, darah yang segera ia isap dan membuat kulit itu membiru. Akashi merintih. Erangannya bukan submisif, tapi menerima. Keduanya sama-sama tahu mereka adalah dominan, dan ini membuat permainan mereka lebih intens.

Levi masih berpakaian penuh saat ia melucuti celana Akashi perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan penuh di antara mereka. Celana Akashi dilemparnya ke belakang, Levi membungkuk, menciumi seluruh kulit telanjang yang tampak. Punggungnya yang prominen masih berbalut jubah hijau bersayap, dan Akashi melihat sayap itu mengepak saat Levi bergerak menciumi perutnya.

Akashi mencakar punggung Levi, mengepalkan tinju, meminta Levi mengoyak jubah hijaunya sendiri. Pria itu pun tak pernah dijatuhkan semasa ia hidup, dan bila harus bertekuk lutut, Levi hanya menekuk lutut di hadapan kedua kaki Akashi yang ia buat merentang.

Akashi meringis. “Levi, buka bajumu juga,” perintahnya.

Levi tidak melakukan perintah Akashi. Oh, hanya Levi yang mampu menepis nada-nada absolutis sang kaisar.

“Kau tidak sabaran, Nak. Aku akan melakukannya saat bendaku sudah mencelupmu.”

Levi menimpa Akashi lagi, membuka mulut, menangkap tonjolan mungil pada dada. Levi mengecap dan mengulum, membuat suara rakus yang menggelitik telinga Akashi. Puting itu segera mengeras di dalam mulut Levi.

Akashi merintih, melempar wajahnya ke belakang. “Ah—”

Sembari melahap dada, mata Levi memerhatikan wajah Akashi. Mata gelap yang membakar itu! Akashi ingin menusuknya dengan gunting jika bisa. Gigi menggemeretak, Akashi membalas tatapan bernafsu itu, menunjukkan ia bisa menahan diri.

Tapi Akashi berhasil dibuat merintih lagi saat Levi menggigiti putingnya. 

Tangan-tangan dingin merayapi paha yang telanjang, memijat dari ujung lutut menuju pangkal paha dalam. Secara sengaja menghindari organ kelamin Akashi yang sudah menyembul. Akashi menggeram antara marah dan nikmat saat itu, dan sengaja Levi berlama-lama menggodanya.

“Akashi,” bisik Levi, mencumbui telinga yang memerah. Lidahnya memasuki liang telinga.

Akashi bernapas berat, tersengal. Hanya napasnya yang bergema keras di ruangan itu. Tubuh Levi sedingin mayat kaku, tanpa napas, melekat kepadanya dengan intensi ingin memerkosa, membuat seorang Akashi Seijurou terbuka.

Dengan satu tangan Akashi memeluk punggung Levi, mencakarinya. Kukunya membenam ke dalam daging mantan prajurit terkuat itu, ingin mengorek jika bisa. Sementara tubuh Akashi memanas, tangan Levi yang dingin dan kontras dengan kulitnya itu terus merayap. Naik-turun. Menggodai pangkal paha dan menekan halus ereksi Akashi.

Di telinga Akashi, Levi menyeringai. “Kau basah.”

Alis Akashi bertaut. “Aku—Hh.”

Levi menekan ereksi itu, lebih kuat, mengancam sang kaisar agak takluk. Akashi terkesiap.

Tungkai kakinya mulai bergetar.

“Levi—”

“Hm? Apa yang kau inginkan?” Jari-jari dingin menekan-nekan ereksi dari luar celana, menyiksa. “Bocah angkuh, katakan yang jelas bila kau ingin kusetubuhi. Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah.”

Akashi menggeram, menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Pandangannya memburam.

“Aku tak akan mengulanginya,” kata Levi. “Aku bisa meninggalkanmu di sini dan—”

Akashi merintih, direngkuhnya Levi erat. Bila manusia, tulang-tulang Levi pasti bergeretak. Pada daun telinganya Akashi mendesiskan nada perintah, “Setubuhi aku. Cepat.”

Celana dalam Akashi terkoyak.

Tangan dingin menangkup perpanjangan yang hangat, tidak secara lembut, namun cukup kasar, mengundang suara desahan keras dari Akashi. Tangan Levi dingin menggigit, seperti es beku dicairkan di atas ereksinya. Tenggorokan Akashi tercekat, dadanya membusung disiksa nikmat.

“Levi—Hh—”

“Tidak. Kau tak boleh muncrat sekarang.”

Kedua kaki Akashi direntang lebar. Levi menekan di antaranya, memberikan gesekan yang tak bisa lelaki ini lawan. Semakin intens gesekan itu, semakin Akashi sang kaisar tak bisa mengontrol nikmat pada mimik wajahnya. Levi melihat Akashi memejam mata.

“Buka matamu dan lihat aku,” pinta Levi.

Akashi langsung mendelik, menyorotinya dengan pandangan mutlak yang membuat semua lawan basketnya terjatuh. “Kau memerintahku?”

Levi menyeringai, menggesek lebih keras. Akashi menyipitkan mata lagi, namun bertahan keras kepala agar mata itu tak tertutup.

Bibir Akashi, bengkak kemerahan, menggiurkan karena lelaki itu terus menggigiti bibirnya. Levi berkomentar, “Seks, biarpun kau sebagai submisif, tidak membuatmu lemah atau kalah. Jangan tahan dirimu.”

Akashi nanar, lalu ia terkesiap. Levi menekan kedua organ besar mereka dan membuatnya bergesekan ganas. Bibir Akashi membuka, dan lidah Levi memasuki mulutnya.

“Saat kau merelakan dirimu padaku seperti sekarang justru lebih membuatmu terlihat kuat di mataku, Akashi Seijurou.”

Akashi menggeram, tubuhnya terangkat. Ia berada di atas pangkuan Levi kini, dengan kedua pipi bokongnya yang ditarik terbuka oleh tangan-tangan Levi. Jari nakal membelai kerutan mungil yang sudah basah. Dingin, Akashi bergidik.

Seruas jari masuk. Mata Akashi membulat.

Pemandangan aneh muncul. Bilah-bilah pedang 3DMG yang mengayun di udara, menebas kepala titan dan membolongi tengkuk mereka.

Ada Eren yang sedang berteriak memanggil, “ _Heichou_!” lalu wajah itu memerah.

Akashi kembali ke dunianya. Di atas karpet, meliuk pada pangkuan Levi yang bergerak-gerak menggesek kemaluannya.

Jari Levi memasuki area di dalam tubuhnya yang tak pernah orang lain mampu menggapai. Hanya pria ini yang ia beri izin menyelam. Hanya kali ini saja—

“Hah—” Akashi mendesah.

Jari Levi menekuk, memijat-mijat prostat. Pandangan Akashi memutih sesaat, dan cecair putih menetes dari ujung ereksinya. Tetungkai bergetar nikmat, Akashi melepaskan rintihan di samping telinga Levi.

Jari Levi maju mundur, membuat bunyi basah erotis. Semakin cepat gerak jarinya, semakin seru bunyi itu terdengar. Napas tersengal berat, Akashi meletakkan keningnya di pundak Levi, mendesis, “Cepatlah. Keluarkan.”

Gerak jari Levi melambat. “Apa?”

Akashi mencakarinya, desperasi. “Aku tak akan memohon, aku memintamu cepat. Sekarang.”

“Bocah, perbaiki bahasamu sebelum kau memerintahku. Aku prajurit yang hanya mau menaati komandanku. Kalau kau mau bermain jadi atasanku, lakukan dengan benar.”

“Unh—Levi,” geramnya sengau, terdesak nikmat yang tak bisa ia tahan. “Keluarkan jarimu.”

Levi memasukkan jari lebih dalam, tubuh Akashi menelikung nikmat. Akashi mendongak, dan Levi menjelajah leher jenjang itu dengan lidahnya.

“Aku hanya memasukkan sebuah jari, dan kau sudah seperti ini.”

“Nhh. Hh.”

“Akashi, taruh kedua tangannmu di belakang kepalamu sendiri.”

Akashi mendelik marah. “Kau—”

“Lakukan. Aku tahu kau sekuat yang terlihat. Kau tak pernah kalah, bukan?”

Memejamkan mata, Akashi meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Posisi submisif seolah-olah ia terikat, sementara Levi terus mempermainkan liangnya dari bawah.

Menit pertama Akashi masih bisa bertahan.

Menit berikutnya tubuhnya menggelinjang. Levi menyiksa liangnya dengan dua jari yang menggunting, menekan-nekan kelenjar nikmatnya dari dalam.

Akashi tak mampu lagi menahan suaranya. “Ah!”

“Tetap taruh tanganmu di belakang kepala, Akashi.”

Sodokan jari-jari dingin bertambah cepat. Tak bisa dihindari, tubuh Akashi dibuat berguncang dalam setiap hunjamannya. Peluh menetes tumpah, mengalir dari leher hingga perut. Levi menjilatinya.

Ereksi Akashi yang sudah membengkak digenggam oleh kepalan dingin, dikocok kuat.

Akashi terjatuh, memekik. Dilanda nikmat yang menyertanya, pemandangan masa lalu kembali mengisi kepala Akashi.

Tampak Levi sedang berkuda dengan satu regu _Survey Corps_. Ekspedisi kesekian untuk menguasai wilayah luar dinding. Di tengah padang luas titan-titan mengerubungi, tapi tak satu pun dapat menyentuh Levi Ackerman si prajurit terkuat.

Kecuali satu, yang bergerak menyusup dengan gerakan aneh seperti seorang _titan shifter_. Dia menangkap kuda Levi dengan cara mencungkil tanah dari belakang. Komandan Hanji berteriak memeringati, dan Levi berdecih. Ya, tentu saja dia tak perlu diperingati. Namun Levi tidak melihat titan yang satu lagi muncul di belakangnya. Dua titan mengadu diri untuk menerkamnya.

Levi tertangkap oleh salah satunya.

Mata Akashi memburam. Levi telah menggendongnya kembali ke kasur, tak sabaran. Kedua kaki digenggam dan dibuka lebar. Di mata Akashi saat ini Levi meredup namun kukuh. Dia sosok prajurit terkuat yang di masa lalu telah membunuh ratusan hingga ribuan, baik manusia maupun raksasa.

Akashi bergetar. Levi telah memereteli pakaiannya sendiri. Kini mereka berdua telanjang. Tangan dingin Levi memulas pedangnya sendiri, yang ia arahkan menuju liang hangat Akashi yang berdenyut hidup.

Penuh nafsu, Akashi menatap pria itu. Ditariknya wajah Levi mendekat. Matanya meneriakkan perintah mutlak.

Levi tak perlu diperintah. Ereksinya yang keras dan dingin mendorong maju, menyesakkan liang sempit sang manusia.

Akashi menjerit.

Pandangan Akashi merah kembali. Saat memejam mata ia kembali melihat sabana luas. Levi tertangkap oleh musuh besar mereka. Raksasa berbulu monyet yang bernama Zeke. Oh raksasa yang satu itu menaruh dendam kepada Levi dan ingin segera melumatnya.

Zeke melemparkan Levi kepada titan bawahannya, yang berotak cerdas, yang tak buang-buang waktu lama untuk menelan Levi ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar.

_Aku tidak akan kalah!_

Levi berteriak bisu sebelum cairan lambung titan melumat raganya. Jiwa keberaniannya terbawa melintasi banyak zaman; alam ruh, manusia, dan dimensi lain yang pada akhirnya mempertemukan kedua entitas beda usia. Yang satu adalah prajurit terkuat yang tak pernah kalah, dan seorang pemuda Jepang bermata ganda yang semestinya hidup pada zaman kekaisaran di mana ia dapat berkuasa.

Levi Ackerman dan Akashi Seijurou.

Akashi terkesiap. Levi telah menyatukan diri dengannya begitu keras hingga ranjang mereka berderit. Bunyi tepukan antar kulit. Dingin Levi yang seolah mencair dalam hangat panas tubuh Akashi dari dalam. _Nikmat_. Akashi berteriak, mencengkeram kuat-kuat pundak Levi yang kekar.

Levi mendesis di telinganya. “Sempit. Sangat.”

Kedua tubuh menelikung. Satu kaki Akashi diangkat dan kaki lainnya tergeletak letih pada ranjang. Ereksi Levi semakin mudah menyusupi liang Akashi, menggempur tanpa henti pada prostat yang membengkak. Nikmat menjatuhkan Akashi, membuat kakinya tertekuk, lutut di ranjang dan bokong di udara. Akashi menjerit lirih.

Pelayan pribadi Akashi sedang berkumpul di luar pintu, ketakutan dan khawatir, mengetuk-ngetuk.

Akashi mengoyak seprai di bawahnya, berteriak kepada siapapun di luar pintu supaya enyah.

Gerak Levi makin cepat. Bunyi tepukan pinggul bertemu bokong. Desahan panas memantul di antara dinding. Hanya Akashi yang bisa mendengar, hanya Akashi yang bisa merasakan seluruhnya.

Akashi bertahan, berpegangan kepada bingkai tempat tidur, membenam wajahnya yang berlepotan keringat ke bantal.

Levi menciumi tengkuk belakangnya, dan berkata, “Aku menebas sangat banyak raksasa di daerah sini.” Kemudian ia menggigiti leher Akashi.

Persetubuhan intens. Levi tidak berhenti menyiksa prostat Akashi dengan hunjaman, dan Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mempertebal friksi gesekan keduanya.

Levi melenguh nikmat, dan berkata bila ia bukan hantu, maka sudah pasti Akashi akan diluapi cairannya dari dalam.

Pandangan Akashi memburam lagi. Pemandangan masa lalu Levi menyergap kembali, seperti kolase foto memenuhi tiap sudut kepalanya.

Rupaya Eren Jaeger bukan manusia biasa. Dia dapat menjelma titan dan mengoyak perut sang raksasa pembunuh Levi. Pada lambung raksasa itu, Eren merebut tubuh Levi yang sudah terpotong tak utuh. Ajaibnya Levi belum mati, masih bernapas, seolah sedang tertidur.

Mereka melarikan diri dari sabana, menuju hutan, menuju dinding dalam.

Seluruh dinding hanyut dalam euforia pembebasan kota, dan duka oleh jatuhnya sang prajurit terkuat.

“Dia belum mati! Heichou belum mati!”

Eren tak berhenti menangis di samping tandu yang membawa tubuh Levi.

Hanji membaringkan Levi pada laboratoriumnya, menunggu darah Levi berhenti mengucur di sekitar sendinya yang disfungsi, namun tak ada tanda-tanda darahnya akan membeku. Nadi Levi masih berdenyut, napasnya berembus pelan. Koma, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Para prajurit membersihkan tubuhnya. Pada kepala Levi yang damai mereka menutupkan kain putih.

Prajurit lain menawarkan, “Apakah perlu kremasi?”

“Namun Heichou masih bernapas!”

Komandan Hanji berkata, “Untuk sementara biarkan ia tidur damai di ranjang Eren. Mungkin pada suatu hari ia akan kembali.”

Pandangan Akashi membuyar lagi. Sesuatu dari dasar dirinya meledak jadi serpihan. Foto-foto buram penampakan mayat Levi, wajah Komandan Hanji, Eren yang menangis—semuanya meledak jadi satu.

Akashi menjerit. Ereksinya memuncratkan putih dalam genggaman tangan Levi. Nikmat menjalar hebat sampai ranjang itu pun ikut bergetar bersama mereka.

Levi tidak tersengal sedikit pun. Wajahnya tak puas. Ia adalah hantu dengan waktu yang terjebak di zaman yang salah. Jasadnya telah bersih dan segar, namun tak bisa kembali ke tanah.

Levi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi. Ia menempelkan telinga, mendengar deru napas dan gebu yang kuat pada dada itu.

“Bocah hebat,” Levi berbisik lirih kepadanya. “Katakan aku harus pergi ke mana.”

Dia kembali jadi domba tersesat, dan fitur tubuhnya mulai meredup lagi.

Lambat tapi pasti Levi akan lenyap.

Terlalu letih, Akashi merapatkan kedua matanya, terlelap. Namun dalam mimpinya ia menemukan jawaban.

***

 “Hiduplah di sini,” kata Akashi. “Atau mati. Tergantung padamu dalam mengambil pilihan.”

Levi lebih banyak diam seusai ritual seks. Bangun dari tidur, Akashi berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Keran mengucur cukup lama, mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Akashi membenamkan tubuhnya yang ngilu.

Tak ada yang berbicara di ruangan itu.

Levi tidak tampak menyesal, begitu pun Akashi. Keduanya sama-sama tahu ada sesuatu yang harus mereka relakan untuk pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka jemput kembali.

Setelah satu jam berendam, Levi mendekatinya. Ia menepuk pundak Akashi, meremasnya.

“Aku sudah memutuskan,” kata Levi.

Akashi menoleh, menunggu.

“Seluruh hidupku selalu penuh dengan keputusan. Terkadang aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan itu sendiri. Tapi ketika aku sudah memutuskannya, buruk atau baik, aku bersumpah untuk tidak menyesal. Begitu pun sekarang.”

Akashi menunggu Levi selesai.

“Maka akan kuambil pilihan tanpa penyesalan. Dan pilihan itu tergantung pada orang-orang di masaku. Karena kepada mereka aku semula mengabdi.”

Akashi mendengus. “Kau ingin tahu apa mereka masih membutuhkanmu? Ruhmu terjebak tak tenang karena beban tanggung jawab di pundakmu kepada dunia itu, dan karena jiwamu yang tak pernah bisa mati. Tak pernah kalah.”

Levi mengangguk. “Kau lebih mengerti dariku.”

“Cara yang merepotkan. Kau harus menyetubuhiku sekali lagi sebagai bentuk ritual. Kali ini ruhku akan melayang ke masamu. Aku mungkin akan mati di perjalanan. Salah-salah ruhku terjebak di duniamu. Katakan, Levi, apa yang bisa kau beri padaku jika aku berhasil membebaskanmu.”

Levi memasuki bak mandi, merengkuh Akashi dan meletakkan tubuh lelaki itu di pangkuannya. “Aku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Karena kau butuh teman bermain basket sepertiku. Aku akan menjadi partnermu semalam suntuk, kapan pun kau mau.”

Akashi mengerjap. “Kau bercanda.”

Levi berkata di lehernya, “Akashi Seijurou, aku selalu serius dan selalu menepati janjiku.”

Akashi tersenyum. “Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku. Aku merasa berhadapan dengan diriku sendiri.”

“Aku pun berpikir kau adalah eksistensiku di masa yang berbeda.”

Kedua bibir bertemu, berciuman lekat. Akashi memejam mata, dan Levi mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang menggelitik saraf. Keduanya melenguh nikmat.

“Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini kuserahkan kepadamu. Aku tak punya tempat untuk berpulang.”

Akashi mengangguk. “Kau siap?”

“Kau yang harusnya kutanya: Apa kau siap?”

“Selalu. Aku pun tak pernah separuh-separuh. Kita lakukan sekarang,” jawabnya singkat, dan mata itu memerintah lagi. “Satu hal: jangan berhenti.”

Levi menyeringai tipis.

Dari dalam air, tangan Levi menggosok milik Akashi, dan jemari di tangan lain memasuki liang, membuat kelenjar prostat di dalam sana membengkak, dan Akashi melenguh keras di telinga.

Levi tak perlu bernapas untuk dapat menyelam masuk air. Mulutnya kini terasa lebih hangat, membungkus ereksi Akashi dan menelannya. Akashi menjambak kuat rambut itu. Mendongak, menatap buram langit-langit kamar mandi. Mulutnya terbuka pelan, dan saliva menetes ke dagunya sendiri.

Diisap kuat oleh mulut Levi, bersamaan dengan kelenjar prostatnya terus dipijat jari-jari dingin—

Klimaks Akashi menyembur dari dalam air, namun Levi tidak berhenti sampai ritual seks mereka selesai. Lagi dan lagi, Levi menyatukan miliknya yang keras ke dalam Akashi.

Air beriak, tubuh bergerak naik turun. Ruang kecil itu diisi desah-desahan Akashi.

***

Ada kalanya Akashi berkhayal seperti apa rasanya menjadi hantu.

Ternyata tubuhnya bukan lebih ringan, namun berat. Ya, sangat berat. Tungkainya berulang kali jatuh ke tanah bak terseret gravitasi menuju dasar bumi. Akashi harus berjalan lebih tegak untuk dapat melangkah.

Levi dan domba-domba lain bahkan bisa melayang di udara dengan tubuh dua kali lebih berat. Levi bisa mencuri bola basket dari tangan kaisarnya dan bergerak cepat dengan tubuh hantunya. Bukankah Levi sangat kuat bahkan setelah mati?

Akashi berjalan di koridor batu itu. Koridor penuh isak tangis. Koridor itu memuat banyak pintu, namun Akashi tahu harus membuka yang mana.

Saat Akashi memasuki kamar itu, Eren Jaeger sedang meringkuk di samping tubuh koma Kapten Levi Ackerman.

“Eren Jaeger?” panggil Akashi.

Eren mengerjap. Mata hijau membara mendelik kepada sosok ruh Akashi yang buram dan separuh transparan. Mulanya dia terkejut, memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan “ _Heichou?_ ” berulang kali dan mengucek matanya.

Komandan Hanji bersiaga di samping Eren, menatap takjub kepada Akashi. Dia berkata, “Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka wujud malaikat kematian bisa setampan dan berambut warna magenta sepertimu.”

Akashi mendengus. “Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Levi Ackerman. Ruhnya ada di alamku, terjebak karena kekeraskepalaan dan ketangguhan jiwanya sendiri, dan tentu saja karena ketidakrelaan kalian.”

Mata Eren menukik sengit. Bocah itu siap melawan.

Akashi melanjutkan, “Kalian punya pilihan; apakah kalian ingin Levi kembali atau membebaskannya supaya mati dengan tenang.”

Pilihan ini terlalu sulit untuk mereka-mereka yang hidup ditinggalkan oleh Levi. Akashi mafhum.

Eren maju ke depan ingin mencengkeram kerah Akashi, memukulnya. Dia adalah kekasih Levi. Pastilah sosok yang paling tak mau kaptennya pergi.

“Kau ingin Levi tersiksa?” Akashi memelototinya secara absolut.

Eren tidak gentar, menabrakkan tubuhnya sendiri kepada tubuh transparan Akashi. Tak tergapai, tembus. Anak itu terjatuh ke lantai, lalu bangkit lagi. Tak mau menyerah. Akashi melemparnya dengan pandangan mata kaisar yang dapat membuat anak itu cedera kaki. Eren terjatuh lagi, bangkit lagi, menyerang Akashi lagi.

Pada usaha kesekian kalinya, Hanji datang menahan Eren tetap di lantai, menangkapnya dalam pelukan.

“Kau tahu, aku pun sudah banyak kehilangan dan ingin semua orang yang telah mati bisa hidup kembali seperti Armin. Tapi keajaiban hanya bisa terjadi satu kali.”

Air mata berjatuhan ke lantai kayu. Eren terisak.

Mayat tak utuh Levi berbaring sunyi di atas kasur. Akashi mendekati tubuh itu.

Eren menjerit. Tangan terulur ke depan. “Jangan! Jangan coba-coba kau ambil dia!”

Hanji menahan rontaan Eren, meringis.

Akashi berhenti, melirik. “Levi sedang menderita. Kau tahu? Berapa kali harus kukatakan. Ruhnya terjebak dan dia tak bisa pergi dengan tenang.”

Eren menjerit. Jeritannya melengking memenuhi kastil tua tempat mereka bermukim.

Mendengar jeritan itu, hati Akashi ngilu—ah pastilah ini perasaan Levi. Dia dan Levi kini telah satu, kontak perkawinan ruh yang begitu dalam sehingga mereka bisa saling merasakan kesakitan.

Pada akhirnya Eren bangkit, berkata dengan sumpah, “Aku tak mau dia tersiksa. Bila dia harus pergi, maka dia harus pergi dengan tenang. Selamatkan dia bila kau bisa. Dan aku bersumpah bila aku mati suatu hari nanti, aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali di kehidupan yang lain. Sampaikan itu kepada Levi.”

Bayang-bayang merah di depan mata Akashi memudar. Lubuknya yang semula berat terasa ringan. Tubuh Akashi pun melayang. Waktunya sudah habis di dunia itu.

Ruh Akashi kembali ke bak mandi, tempat ia dan Levi masih menyatu.

Pria itu merengkuhnya erat. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi terlihat khawatir, memanggil namanya.

Bodoh. Akashi baru saja berkelana menembus ruang dan waktu untuk pergi ke masanya. Kepada Levi dia berkata, “Kau sudah bebas sekarang.”

Levi membulatkan mata.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik mereka saling pandang. Pertalian yang mengikat mereka menipis. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga benang itu terputus.

Levi mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara yang keluar. “Terima kasih.” Akashi mengeja bibir itu.

Akashi pun mengangguk.

Kedua tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan sampai detik terakhir, kemudian Akashi tak dapat lagi merasakan tangan Levi.

Sosok Levi berpendar di bawah cahaya mentari yang melesat memasuki celah-celah kecil ventilasi. Akashi mendongak, melihat ruh itu mengecil jadi serpihan, bersatu dengan debu yang bergelung.

“Selamat tinggal, Levi Ackerman.” 

* * *

 

**Epilog: Pilihan Tanpa Sesal**

 

Akashi tak ingin lagi melihat domba tersesat. Ia akan lebih banyak memejamkan mata supaya tidak melihat. Bahkan saat pertandingan basket sekalipun, Akashi lebih banyak menutup mata.

Cukup sering ia berpapasan dengan reinkarnasi Eren Jaeger di depan kafe siap saji itu. Eren menatap Akashi seolah ingin mengejarnya untuk berterima kasih, penasaran, dan hendak berkenalan. Akashi tak pernah mau menengoknya.

Bila Eren coba mendekat, maka Akashi akan membuatnya terjatuh dengan lutut. Jurus pencedera kakinya bukan hanya dalam basket, kau perlu tahu itu.

Hari demi hari. Musim ke musim. Akashi menjalani kehidupannya dengan tanpa senyum.

Tak pernah Akashi merasai lubuknya selempeng itu. Kosong. Sesuatu hilang dari dirinya bersama dengan kepergian domba tersesat si prajurit terkuat. Saat tidur malam, Akashi selalu memimpikannya. Dan saat bangun tidur, Akashi tak bisa melupakan mimpi-mimpi itu.

Rekan tim basketnya menebak Akashi sedang jatuh cinta, dan menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya itu datang.

Akashi cuma perlu melotot supaya mereka bungkam.

Tapi tak dapat menampik, Akashi selalu mengecek jam di malam hari, memandangi bulan di langit gelap, mengecek kalender menunggu pergantian musim panas ke musim gugur. Musim gugur musim dingin.

Sudah mau akhir Desember, dan Mibuchi hanya bisa berasumsi seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Akashi adalah Sinterklas.

Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Sosok pria berdiri di depan manor Akashi, dengan kemeja dan _cravat_ putih, dan sebuah jas bertengger pada pundak. Penampilannya seperti pria dari masa lalu, datang dari era pada saat manusia belum mengenal fotografi. Serba hitam dan putih.

Pria ini membawa kantong berisi teh hitam dan cangkir di tangannya, seolah hendak mengajak sang tuan rumah minum-minum.

Pria itu memaksa masuk rumah seolah-olah sudah mengenal dengan baik sang tuan, dan oleh sebab tatapan matanya yang mistis, atau gayanya yang agak mengingatkan para pelayan kepada tuan mereka sendiri, para pelayan takut-takut mempersilakannya masuk.

Sang tuan sendiri, Akashi, tak perlu dipanggil untuk turun dari lantai atas menyambut tamunya.

Akashi sudah melihat pria itu datang.

Lebih tepatnya sudah menanti.

Selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Akashi tidak berlari atau menghambur memeluk pria itu. Melainkan melangkah perlahan, dan secara tiba-tiba, ia melambungkan bola basketnya ke depan, melemparnya tepat kepada pria itu dengan keras.

Para pelayan terkejut. Mereka yakin kantong yang dipegang oleh pria itu terjatuh. Cangkir porselennya akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Namun tidak, pria itu menangkap bola basket operan Akashi dengan sempurna (selalu dan hanya dia yang bisa menangkap sesempurna itu), dan kantong minumnya tidak mendarat di lantai saat terjatuh, melainkan ditahan dengan cekatan oleh sebelah kakinya.

“Selamat datang kembali. Apa kau ingat janjimu?” tanya Akashi.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Senyum yang sama seperti saat menjelang ruhnya bebas, mengirim raganya ke dunia ini, dan menerima jalan reinkarnasi. Senyum itu mengisi lubuk Akashi dengan kehangatan.

Dia berkata, “Tentu ingat. Aku penasaran apa aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat dengan tubuh manusiaku. Persiapkan dirimu, Bocah. Kita main basket sampai larut.”***

_____

**Fin~**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di Sekuel RED**


End file.
